There's always a first to everything
by Skyblue04
Summary: The first hunger games ever and it's dangerous with a sick minded president controlling the games along with the game makers.She wants the fittest to survive and how sure will they be that even outside the arena they are safe?The tributes must survive this or allow the future generations suffer under the new president's cruel hands. T for possibly gory stuff!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1.

Aria brushed a strand of hair out of her dirt-covered face and looked up at her father who was carrying her baby brother, Eric. She was fifteen this year and she was glad the revolution was over. Her mother had passed away giving birth on a boat in the ocean. She was from the district that the Capitol had named, District 4. Life had been difficult before and during the revolution; people were unhappy and tried to change things but failed so miserably. Their new president was President Fiona and she was a cold-hearted woman with the thirst for blood. She shivered as she thought of what the new president had came up with, The Hunger Games. A boy and a girl from each district would be chosen to be placed in an arena and fight to the death for the sick entertainment of the Capitol. She had no idea what would happen and how it would happen; she had cried herself to sleep almost every night now. Tears for her mother, tears for herself and lastly tears for the only remaining family she has. The revolution had ended mere days ago and the Capitol assigned them homes and jobs to do but no one was happy. The people who lived in the Capitol were safe from the Hunger Games and didn't understand why the twelve districts hated it so much, they thought it was an honor!

"Aria, come on now, we're home." Her father said with a forced happy voice. "Dad, I don't want to call this place home! I don't want to become a sacrifice. I don't want the reaping to come so fast." She whispered the last part and let a tear escape from her eyes. When she let that one tear run down her face, she couldn't stop more from coming and she cried for the first time since her mother died. "It's okay Aria, it'll turn out okay." Her dad said unconvincingly. "We know I won't survive, I'm no good without a sword or a trident! You barely taught the basics to me, just enough for survival." Aria sobbed. "Yes, enough for survival and I want you to survive." He said strongly and let his daughter hug him with tears still running down her face. He looked down at his son, Eric and felt his heart breaking as well. His wife had died and he couldn't help it. He was left with two beautiful children who looked so much like their mother. He held back the tears and nudged Aria to get her moving.

Aria obediently continued walking and when she reached the door, swung it open. They had no possessions they had all been destroyed. All but her parents' wedding rings and the locket her mother had given her with the last of her strength. She looked around the newly built house. It seemed like it could collapse at the slightest blow of the wind. She sighed and went into the smaller of the two rooms in the house. She noticed a small package on the bed and quickly opened it. It contained clothes that were made for her. There were two sets of day clothes, something to sleep in and a dress that was obviously for the reaping. She heard the distant crash of the waves and her father's shuffling footsteps as she shut the door, turned on the dim light and changed after she washed up with the small pail of water she found and lay on the bed. She crawled under the covers and stared out her window. She looked at the sea, the sea that she loved and hated. When she heard the creak of her door opening she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. Her father walked silently towards her and kissed her forehead softly before creeping out of the room.

The next morning, she woke up early and a smile plastered on her face to the bright glare of the sun. She breathed in deeply and savored the smell of the sea. She quickly got out of bed and was about to pick up her day clothes when she stopped in her tracks today was the reaping. Her smile fell from her face and her eyes held a pained look as she put on the dress the Capitol had provided. She walked out of her room and saw her father making breakfast. She smiled when the delicious smell of shellfish and her district's famous bread. "Morning dad." She greeted as cheerfully as she could. "Morning Aria, come and eat." Her dad answered with another forced smile. They seemed to fake their emotions a lot these days. She gratefully sat down on a rickety chair and started eating. When she had finished, she said good-bye and rushed off to where the reaping was to be held, at the new Justice Building.

"Aria!" Someone yelled from behind her. She spun around and was greeted by a petite figure crashing into her. "Hello Daphne!" She greeted with her genuine smile in days. "I hope I don't get picked! If I do, will you watch me on the box thing that the Capitol gave us?" Twelve-year-old Daphne asked. "Daphne, this games isn't fun at all." Aria tried to explain but her friends stubbornly refused to. They had reached the Justice Building and registered. Daphne cried when her finger was pricked and Aria gave her a hug before it was her turn. After that was done as well as watching a special video from the Capitol, their district's escort, Melinda Pine randomly picked a piece of paper from the glass bowl and unfolded it. Aria's heart dropped when she heard the name called, "Aria Corale!" Daphne opened her mouth to volunteer when she remembered Melinda reminding them that they could but Aria slapped her hand onto the girl's mouth before rushing up. Melinda was oblivious to the female tribute's turmoil and continued to call out their districts male tribute, "Nathaniel Cresta!" A troubled teen started walking and Aria noticed his hurt look when no one tried to volunteer for him.

"Aria, I brought you something for your token." The soothing voice of her father said. "I don't want to be in the games daddy." She answered in a child-like voice. "I know Aria, I don't want to lose you." He said on the verge of tears. Her dad opened his palm to reveal the locket her mother had given her. He opened it to reveal the once empty locket contained a picture of the three of them. Her mother, her father and herself. He pointed to the other side of the locket and she noticed the picture of what was left of their family. "Thank you." She whispered as he put it around her neck. "It's time to go." A Peacekeeper said gruffly and motioned for her dad to leave. "No!" She shrieked. "Good-bye Aria, stay safe." He yelled as the Peacekeeper rudely pushed him out the door.

In the other room, Nathaniel sat on his chair hoping that someone would come to say good-bye. "Nathaniel!" A tiny voice called out. He smiled when he saw his little sister, Anna Mary. "Hello Anna, you shouldn't be here, who knows what will happen when they realize you're gone!" He murmured. "The others know where I am except for papa. Timothy said to give this to you as your token and to tell you that he'll take care of the rest of us and that you must try to win." Anna Mary said and gave him a quick hug and dropped something on his lap before skipping out. Nathaniel looked down at the thing on his lap and realized it was his grandfather's old pocket watch. He looked up and saw a Peacekeeper who was motioning for him to move.

On the train, Aria sat in the room she had been given. It was better than anything she had experience, well except for swimming of course. She heard a knock and got up to open it, there stood the other tribute. "Hi Aria, I was thinking we should be allies and maybe start thinking of strategies." Nathaniel rambled. "No." She said coldly as she let her stone cold mask slip over her face to hide her true emotions. "Why?" Nathaniel said with a look on his face that screamed sad puppy. "No point in being friends when you have to kill them in the end." She said and slammed the door shut and locked it. "Aria! It's me, Melinda! I heard door slamming, is everything okay?" Melinda asked. "I'm fine." Aria said although she obviously wasn't. "If you say so! We have a twelve hour ride ahead of us." Melinda said and left with the annoying click of her high heels. Aria quickly changed out of the dress and into shorts and a shirt. She carefully unlocked the door and slipped out to watch the reapings.

In one room, she saw Nathaniel and Melinda chatting and she knocked on the door. Immediately they quieted. "Hello Aria, let's watch the other Districts!" Melinda said eagerly. Melinda turned on the TV and they watched in silence.

District one was magnificent wearing fancy clothes. They had obviously been well off during the revolution so the Capitol favored them. They watched as a girl was called out and as she made her way to the front, another girl, Maple Zora volunteered. Their male tribute was someone named Calvin Kilt.

District two their tributes were Glitter May and a muscular teen Jake Soar. He had a stone cold expression when his name was called out but Aria could see his sad and pained expression through his eyes.

District three their tributes were Lorelei Jamieson and Sparky Lenord. Sparky had geeky looking glasses but every move that was made he seemed to calculate it. Lorelei had a sweet face and a curvaceous figure but like Sparky she seemed smart behind the sweet little girl exterior.

When it was their district, Aria saw her expression when her name was called. It was a mix of fear and pain but it vanished and replaced by worry as she covered Daphne's mouth before moving up. When it was Nathaniel's turn, she noticed a bunch of buff looking boys behind him look sad but too afraid to volunteer. "Nathaniel, are those your brothers?" She asked softly. "Yes." He choked out, his eyes misting but he rubbed them harshly before turning to the screen.

District five's tributes were Chloe Martinez and Chris Romulus. They weren't tough looking and seemed to flinch at the slightest sound. They could be acting. Aria thought but focused back to the reapings.

District six's tributes were Theresa Lake and Aero Muse. They did look like they had power but Aria noticed weakness in their eyes, they were too afraid.

District seven their tributes were Josaphine Lana and Mason Pier. Mason was muscular because of all the work he had to do. Josaphine was emotionless and that was what Aria liked and feared, what could she have been thinking? Aria wondered.

District eight's tributes were Emma Burr and Leslie Woof. They looked weak but one couldn't really judge.

District nine their tributes were Louisiana Lin and Ryke Hazel they were both extremely tan but that was all that could be seen as the cameras seemed to have been a bit unstable.

District ten's tributes were Dana Lay and Cripple Saw.

District eleven's tributes were Nightingale Lock and George Lock

District twelve their tributes were Francesca Bell and Josh Knox.

"Come on, let's have dinner!" Melinda said and led them to a finely furnished dining room where they ate. Aria was in awe at the wonderful, delicious food that she couldn't help but enjoy. When they had finished, they returned to their respective rooms for the rest of the night.

When they had finally reached the Capitol, they were greeted with screams of joy and delight. They were escorted to the Training Center and led to their rooms by Peacekeepers. When they had settled down, they watched a video while they ate their dinner.

"Good Evening tributes! I hope you are enjoying your dinner. I shall inform you of the rules now so pay close attention. First of all, no fighting with other tributes unless practicing. You are also allowed to make allies. There will be two Victors, a boy and a girl. The last remaining girl or boy will be taken out of the arena to be treated and then she or he will watch the games outside of the arena. These games are a reminder that the Capitol is your leader that you have failed and caused harm because of you decision to rebel! Good luck to all of you and may the odds be ever in your favor!" President Fiona cackled and an evil glint shined in her eyes.

"Okay, sleep early as tomorrow evening will be the parade followed by the interviews after dinner. No training what so ever, I myself find it ridiculous! We ought to have it right before the games but we have four days including tomorrow to prepare!" Melinda ordered after dinner and ushered them towards their rooms. Aria showered and changed out of her clothes and got into bed. She lay awake playing with her locket and eventually fell into fitful sleep.

"Wake up Aria!" Someone said in a happy voice. Aria opened her eyes and screamed when she saw three strangers in her room unpacking their bags. "Calm down sweetie, we're your stylist. Well the ones who will do your make up and hair and all that. Your clothes stylist Julie. I am Joe my two friends here are Shelly and Glossy. Now please remove all your clothes." Joe said. "Excuse me, but what did you say?" Aria asked in disbelief. "Strip down naked Aria." Joe said and rolled his eyes. "I will not! Not with a man present. Or anyone for that matter!" She protested. "We're here to help you get sponsors so they can send stuff to help you survive." Joe coaxed and finally Aria gave in but was glaring daggers at the three of them. They continued and acted like she wasn't angry and chatted. They removed all the hair on her except for her head and did her nails. When they were done, they left with a good-bye. There was a knock on the door and she yelled, "COME IN!" A woman walked in with a bikini top and a hula skirt as well as a flower for her hair. "Hi Aria, just change into this and we'll be set. I'm Julie." The woman smiled and tossed the things in her hand to Aria. Aria took her time to change and returned in the costume slipping the flower behind her ear. "Aria! We must go now or we'll be late." Melinda yelled through the door. "Let's go, you look gorgeous." Julie said warmly as she produced a hairbrush and brushed Aria's long brown hair. When she was satisfied, she led Aria out.

"You look great Aria." Melinda beamed while Nathaniel was in swim trunks holding a wave board he was speechless. "Thank you Melinda, shall we go now?" Aria said uncomfortably. "Oh right! The parade! Let's go, we're behind schedule!" Melinda squeaked and ran to the elevator. When they reached their destination, Aria and Nathaniel were told to stand on one of the chariots and just wave smile and win the crowd over. When their chariot rolled out, the crowd went wild. Aria caught their blown kisses and faked smiles, the Capitol enjoyed it and cheered wildly while some men and women scribbled something on their writing pads. When the chariot stopped, President Fiona made a small speech before sending them off.

"Hello 4, the name's Jake Soar." A teen said. "The name's Aria not 4." Aria answered and turned to leave. "Why don't we be allies?" He suggested. "No." She snapped. "Why?" He persisted. "No point killing a friend so not a friend no worries killing. Well, not as much." Aria answered. "Come on Aria, you know we would die if we're alone. There's no telling what could happen!" Jake said. "No!" Aria said in frustration. "Don't bother 2, I tried." Nathaniel frowned. "I don't give up 4." Jake smirked. Before Nathaniel could answer, Melinda dragged him away and glared at Aria to follow. "Think about it Aria." Jake whispered and left.

Aria glumly ate her dinner and she felt a nagging feeling in her gut, Jake seemed awfully familiar then it hit her. They had met at a nearby island where many mothers-to-be and children had hidden. He was the one who had helped her through her mother's death and his friend's mother had help feed Eric. She felt her heart sink and lost her appetite. "Eat up Aria!" Melinda said. Aria forced herself to eat as much as she could and when she was done, she excused herself to her room. She lay on her bed wondering what to do desperately trying to figure it out. "Hello Aria, may I come in? Joe, Glossy and Shelly are going to do your make up." Julie's sweet voice said as the door creaked open a bit. "Come on in." She said. Her stylists bustled around doing her make up and when her was done, the three left leaving Aria and Julie alone. Julie helped Aria into the one shoulder sky blue dress that ended just above her knees and pinned her hair up into an up do hairstyle letting a few wavy strands of hair to hang loosely around her face.

At the interview, she found out that the interview was Caspian Flickerman. They started off with District one. "Hello Maple, how are you?" Caspian asked. "I'm perfectly fine. The Capitol is wonderful!" She exclaimed with fake little girl excitement. "Isn't it?" Caspian laughed. "I'm so happy to be here! It is an honor to be in the Hunger Games." She squealed. "It sure is. Now Maple, how old are you?" He asked. "I'm fourteen." Maple answered confidently losing the little girl excitement way too fast. "That's great, when you get back to your District I'm sure the boys will come running to you!" Caspian smiled and the buzzer went off. "Well Maple, I'm afraid that's all we have. Maple Zora everyone!" Caspian exclaimed and stood up holding Maple's hand high up.

"Good evening Calvin! What do you think of the Capitol?" Caspian asked warmly. "It's interesting." Calvin answered coolly. "Do you have a girl waiting back home?" Caspian asked trying to continue the conversation. "No." Calvin said and cheers from the women could be heard. "Why are they cheering?" Aria asked in confusion. "They sell off the Victors to rich Capitol citizens." Melinda answered and continued listening. By the time Aria snapped out of her thoughts, Glitter had already had her turn and it was Jake's turn. "Hello Jake!" Caspian greeted. "Hello Caspian!" Jake grinned. "How are you and how old are you?" He asked. "I'm wonderful and I am sixteen!" Jake answered. "Now, like I've asked all the others, do you have someone waiting for you or someone you are interested in?" Caspian asked eagerly. "Not exactly, I'm not even sure she knows who I am!" Jake said sadly. "Well tell us who the lucky gal is! Maybe when you go home she might actually have liked you back too before now and you'll live happily ever after." Caspian said delighted to have a responsive tribute. "Well she came here with me, I'm not naming anyone. You can try to guess but you only have one chance." Jake said cheekily. "Well, who do you think it is?" Caspian asked the audience. There came mixed shouts but in the end Caspian asked, "Glitter May?" "No!" Jake laughed. "What a pity, maybe we'll find out." Caspian laughed as the buzzer went off. "That's all the time we have, I look forward to seeing you here again and I hope I do. Good lucky Jake. Jake Soar everyone!" Caspian said and held Jake's hand high in the air.

District three went by fast and when it was her turn, Aria tried to walk confidently but stumbled in her kitten heels. Caspian got up and caught her with a laugh. "Hello Aria, how are you?" He asked kindly as he sat down. "I'm fine thank you. How are you Caspian?" Aria answered trying to be cheerful and warm. "You just made my evening Aria, no one has asked me that so far! Now how old are you?" Caspian laughed. "That's great to know and may I say that your orange hair suits your bubbly personality! I'm fifteen by the way." Aria smiled. "Why thank you Aria. Now, do you have a special someone in your life?" Caspian asked. "I'm not too sure myself Caspian!" Aria giggled. "What a pity! I'm sure such a lovely gal such as you has someone special! I would if I was a good twenty years younger and not married." Caspian laughed. "I'm flattered Caspian!" Aria gasped out as she controlled her laughter. "Well this old man must still have something to make such a lovely lady laugh this hard." Caspian said warmly and the buzzer signaled the end of their time. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Aria Corale!" Caspian announced and held her hand up high.

After her interview she bumped into Jake. "Have you thought about my offer Aria?' He asked kindly. "Yes, I remember you. You save my brother and I, I'm really grateful for that. If I agree to be your ally, you don't kill me?" Aria confirmed. "Never…" Jake said and leaned closer and just about brushed his lips against hers. "Jake!" She gasped. "I'm sorry!" Jake mumbled. "No I meant we could have been caught and I don't want to be attached not when we could die." Aria said. "I'll protect you." Jake said solemnly. "I'll protect you too." Aria smiled. "That's not going to work! You're supposed to let me just protect you!" Jake protested. "No way!" Aria giggled and leaned against him as the slumped to the ground. "Wonder how the Capitol would react." Jake said. "If we win, they'll be sad they can't buy us." Aria said with a voice filled with contempt. "That's revolting!" Jake exclaimed. "I know." Aria answered with a flat voice. They continued to chat in their secluded spot until the interviews were over. They parted with one last kiss and returned to their escorts. "Where were you Aria?" Melinda asked with worry. "I was with someone. I'm sorry if I worried you." She said. "It's okay Aria, let's get you to bed. You must have sat on the floor! Your dress is filthy!" Melinda sighed and led them up to their floor.

Aria stepped out of the lift and noticed an Avox she looked oddly familiar. She took a step a back when she realized the Avox was the leader of the rebellion. She waved weakly and was returned with a sad smile. "I'm sorry." Aria whispered making sure no one was around. The Avox just shook her head and gently took her arm and brought Aria to her room to sleep. "Good night." She whispered and walked into her room for a shower and went to sleep that was filled with dreams of severed tongues and sad rebellion leaders.


End file.
